flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Space-Time Detective - original soundtrack
thumb|right|Album cover Space-Time Detective - ioriginal soundtrack (時空探偵ゲンシクン ― オリジナル・サウンドトラックだっチ!) was the original sound track of Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun and was a 42 track CD. List Japanese title is listed first, then a translation, followed by a description of the music. Most music is intrumental although a few lyric-based songs exist on the album. # パワーなきもち(朝倉ゆかり)/The Power of Feelings: the main theme tune of the series. This was featured also in episode 39 when Flint defeats the Time Shifters in their bad transformations for the last time. # ゲンシのテーマ/Genshi theme: Flint's theme tune, it was used numerous times throughout the series when Flint was pushing back. # 日常/Daily: A comical "everyday life" tune. # 喜び/Joy: a light-hearted "happy" tune played whenever the mood of a scene was "happy". # 登校/School: A casual tune used for when Flint and the Goodman twins were at schoool. # 緊張/Tension: a eerie sounding tune meant to indicate the mood was tense in a scene. # 謎/Mystery: a creepy tune with many panning sounds designed to create a sense of mystery in a scene. # 時空の彼方へ/Beyond Time and Space: sung by Flint Hammerhead, Rocky Hammerhead, Sarah Goodman, Tony Goodman and Pterry. It is played whenever Flint goes on a mission. It is also the last outro song played in the series. It talks about how Flint wonders what new friends and adventure awaits him. # 都市1/Urban 1: is a tense "tribal" sounding tune. # 企み/designing: a busy sounding tune with a faster tempo then most of the other intrumental tracks. # 古今東西FOR MYSELF/Now and Then, East and West, FOR MYSELF: Petra Fina Dagmar's theme tune. She, Dino and Mite sing this. It is featured in her introduction in Episode 1. It explains that Petra wants everything for herself and has a steady up beat tune, designed to sound like a "Hero" song, despite Ptera and her henchmen being the main villains of the show. # コミカル/Comical: the main "comical soundtrack" of the show. # 追跡/Tracking: is a upbeat faster tempo track, its most notable use was episode 21, although was used in numerous episodes. # 逃げろ/Escape: a acoustic guitar sound track that has a fast tempo, the music intervals regularly with busier music. # 時空モンスター2タッチ/Time-Space Monsters-2: a short 14 second soundtrack. # 戦闘4/Battle 4: a tense tune with a high tempo, it indicates a busy sense but is light sounding. # 時空モンスター1/Time-Space monsters 2: a more grander sounding track then Time-Space Monsters 2, it is longer. # 戦闘1/Battle 1: Battle music, it has a steady tempo and is light with little tension. # 勝利/Victory: A tune that was played after Flint's victory in numerous episodes, it is a steady beat with trumpets for an introduction. # 光り輝く1/radiant: a slow-whimsical sounding tune with a piano playing. # せつなく/wistful: a gentle piano tune with a slow tempo, it has long pauses in places. # 君ってWinking Shining Star/I'm a Winking Star: Sung by Flint Hammerhead, Tony and Sora Goodman. It has a slow introduction. # 優しい # ほのぼの # とんちんかん # 不安 Listen # 不気味な # パニック # 都市2 # 時空モンスター3タッチ # 戦闘3 # 時空モンスター4タッチ # 戦闘2 # タイムアップ # 脱出 # 光り輝く2 # 寂しい # 悲しい # 希望 # 凱旋 # もしも……(飯塚雅弓) # きらきら(水野愛日)